Naruto Lucifuge
by Asad Ullah Khan Ghalib
Summary: Grayfia has to choose . save her brother or fight anti Satan faction and risk his life. she is only remaining family. who will she choose? Naruto x harem. Naruto x high school dxd x akame ga kill fanfiction A.N:: I am not A writer and English is my fourth language. I apology for mistakes in advance. If you don't like then don't read it because every one have their own opinion
1. To choose

Hello! everyone how are you?

my name is Asad

This is my first story

So, please if its not good then forgive me because english is not my first language but my fourth language so please for any mistake i want you to apology in advance

1-Normal talking( Yo the name is naruto)

2-toughts(_what the hell?)_

3-Demon talking(**you damn brat)**

4-Demon tought(**_why hell i am still with him?)_**

**DiScLaIMeR:**

**I dont own Naruto oR High School DxD Or akame ga kill**

**let the story begin hope you enjoy it**

It was warm summer day in hell(or in this world underworld) the servent of lucifer Grayfia was in a difficult situation because she had to chose between saving her baby brother or stay loyal to old satan faction and fight aganist rebellion forces( anti satan faction ) to risk her brother life???

It was important for her and her only true remaining family (means her brother) because she can lose her most important person with one worng answer.Then in an image of her smilling sunshine come to her mind and also her promise to mother came to her mind.

**(Flash back) 2 year ago**

A 17 year old grayfia is standing in middle of a luxury looking room every thing in the room was work of art very beautiful.She was standing in fornt of her mother. Who was looking a mature grayfia.She was known as **_"Ice empress"_** She was Ana lucifuge a beautiful and mature women. she was looking in her early 20s.

The only difference between her and grayfia was a big wound on her left cheek bone and more mature body like breast size / Ass etc.

Ana look to her daughter who was looking back without emotion but she know that grayfia was indeed very nervous, "How are you my princess?"Ana said with point of finger she told her to come here and sit.

grayfia blushed at princess and sit beside her mother Ana give her Big Bear Hug ,"I am fine mother. what important secret you want to tell me? Grayfia said.The eagreness to know the secret was clear in her tone(_what's going on? Is she going to tell me i am not her real daughter oR she finally going to tell me who is my father?)_

"I am pregnant princess".Ana said "princess you are going to have a sibling.please take care of him.because of disease"Ana said

grayfia know that her mother only have two more year to live but because of childbirth it will kill her.Now her mother only have nine months to live.The disease was very rare and phoenix tears also can't heal it.

Ana look at her daughter"Yes mother! I will take care of him/her and protect with him/her with my life"grayfia said

grayfia was happy and sad. Happy because she was having sibling and sad because her mother will die in nine month time.but inside she was afraid(_wil he/she love me? will he/she be afraid of her? can she can proper take care of him/her etc)_

**8 months 3 days later**

Grayfia was standing next to her mother death bed with her little brother in arms.He was now sleeping peacefully in her arms like nothing can hurt him.He has spiky silver hair,Blue eyes like endless ocean,and a cute simle when he first saw her.It was like he know her,she know she fell in love with there.

Grayfia was leading an army as strongest general against anti-satan faction.When the news reach her that her mother die after childbirth.She came as fast as she could because her desire to protect him was more important then any thing in the u brother was now her only one to protect and only reason to to survive the war.

She looked at her mother and promise"I will protect no matter the cost")

**1 year and 2 months later (present)**

Grayfia looked to her opponents they were only remaining members of anti-satan faction and she was only alive member of old satan faction in this battle ground. "How dear you threatened my brother? If you lay one finger on him I will slay you before blink of an eye. You hear that sirzechs gremory". grayfia yelled

Grayfia know she was facing more powerful enemies than her but she will kill them even at cost of her life because no one is allowed to harm her brother. She was facing two most powerful devils of anti-satan faction. They were:

Sirzechs Gremory

Serafall Sitri

Sirzechs gremory was young man with red hair,pale face and built body. He has the ability to use power of destruction ( which can destory anything).He gain this ability from her mother venelana.

Serafall was from sitri family and was master of water manipulation but she also has the ability to manipulate Ice.

Serafall was beautiful young women with black hair,big breast and child like body (loli).

Sirzechs sweets a little when grayfia powerup but he quickly clam himself" you know this is your only option because if we fight you will die and your brother will be killed afterwards . We only want you to help us ending the war . I will even make you my Queen and your brother will be safe".sirzechs said.

Sirzechs don't want to fight grayfia because he has crush on her.

Grayfia Lucifuge was beautiful women has silky-smooth silver hair,Silver eyes,beautiful pale face and sensual curves hidden behind the fabric of her battle suit.She was pure-blooded devil and was heiress of lucifuge family. lucifuge was extra demon family who served original lucifer.She has very strict personality.

Sirzechs dream was that after war he should date her and marry her.That why he offer her to become his Queen.

After some thinking" I will aid you anti-satan faction but I will

not accept your offer to become your Queen. I will only become **My Brother Qeen**".grayfia said emotionless tone.

Sirzechs were hurt and shock.

**A.N****I once again apology for mistakes and hope you enjoy it****Naruto harem****1-grayfia****Ana lucifuge is OC**** bye ~~bye**


	2. I win but at what cost?

Hi my name is Asad

I am new so please forgive any mistake because english is my fourth language

**Normal talk**"Yo the name is naruto"

Normal thought(_ what the hell?)_

**Demon talking"** Damn you brat

**Demon thought( _hi kit)_**

Disclimer:** I DON'T OWN ANY OF NARUTO OR HIGH SCHOOL DXD OR AKAME GA KILL .**

**LET START**

At grayfia answer sirzechs was hurt and shock.It was like all the effort he put in ending the war was for nuts,His world was crumbling,never before any one reject him nor any thing he want's was not given to him but their is this girl who he thought would become his children mother reject him without second thought. His heart was like someone stabbing it rapidly,"Why?...Why not? Am I not good for you?".sirzechs said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.but then he tought (_He give himself hope that maybe after the end of war she would come to her senses and will reconsider her decision and He will make her his Queen then. He will make her his and only his)._

Grayfia was clam and her face was emotionless but inside( _She was disgusted with sirzechs.How dare he eye her like peace of meat?.Who dare he think he has a chance with her despite looking at her like she was his prize.Only naruto deserve her love .No one will take his place not even god or mauo.)_

_"_That's none of your business. Beside I had trained for past 1 year if you want to fight then you or her one will die for sure before any of you take me down"Grayfia said Her face was clam but her left eye brow was twisting because of anger

"If you betrayed me then i will kill both of you with me"She said.

Sirzechs was taken back by cold tone but clam him self," unless you betray us. We will not betray you."he said.

Grayfia know he was telling truth she also that the war was at its final stage the two of four satan ( leviathan and Asmodeus) from old satan faction with their army was killed by anti-satan faction along with extra demon family that support them.Now only in few days the war will end and old satan faction will lose. She was only helping anti satan faction to make sure her brother was safe._(Her cute little naru-kun,hehehe)_Control your self grayfia she said to her self.

(**A.N grayfia will be OC when around naruto).**

serafall took the situation in her hand before the two can fight"Sirzechs She is right . you can't force her to like you.Now stop fighting like children and lets go to camp for future preparation"she said

When they were leaving they saw dead bodies of enemy and allyies .They felt like they only sirvive because they are monster and they want end war quickly so they can go home and return to their beloved .

**AFTER 10 DAYS**

The army of lucifer and bleelzebub was deafeated now sirzechs,serafall,ajuka,falbium and grayfia was fighting the lucifer. The lucifer was at last leg. The anti satan faction and grayfia combine their power to make **ULTIMATE BALL OF DESTRUCTION **to deafeat him. when the smoke clear they saw lucifer with bloody and bruised body he was missing 1 leg and 1 arm. He will die for sure they thought.

The anti satan faction was happy at their victory and they were celebrating with remaining friends.When the five devils go near lucifer.They saw he was chuckling and has a smug look on his bloody face.He look at them"You think you won?No,damn brats .ohhh specially you traitor bitch grayfia. . . .You see I have a little surprise for you at lucifuge family home.I am dam sure you will like it.**THE little silver brat sure was noisey"lucifer said.**

Hearing that last sentence grayfia power all of sudden sky high .She was glowing with her power and anger.The other young devils step back from grayfia .She kill him instantly by cutting his head with ice sword. and instantly transform to lucifuge main house.She first ran to looking for him in his room their was no one in his room.She sense that naruto was at her father room.She quickly goes to her father room( _inside grayfia mind:she was very afraid of losing her brother.Will he be okay? will he be alive? can she even live without him?.etc)._

when she opened her father room door she saw naruto in middle.when naruto saw her he give a smile and start slowly standing from sitting position. All of sudden he saw ground glowing and next second he disappears like he was not here to begin with.

Grayfia sign in relief when she saw him sitting harmless in middle of room. When he give her smile she was frozen in her place next second groung around naruto start glowing.She saw naruto look amaze by glowing light and next second he disapperaes. The only thing which remaining was naruto silver ring a gift from her mother.

Grayfia looked shell shocked. She did not even notice that tears were falling from her eyes like unstoppable rain. The only thing she cared was taken from her.How can that happen?.He was her bundle of joy, her love, and only one deserve to see her smiling.She looked around the room. Their were nine dead bodies of her family.She then saw her father sitting in a chair with smug look."How was the surprise my traitor child".lord lucifuge ( father) said.

Grayfia was shocked then her expression trun off and she emotionlessly walk toward him like a lioness goes to her injured prey .

"Why did you punished him? you baster he was just a child for mauo sake"grayfia said

Grayfia then cut his hands and then legs her father was begging for forgivness but she punch him in face one after another. When 10 min of punching his face complete he was bloody mess."Listen and listen well. tell me were is my brother? or i will tuotur you then heal you then tuotur you again and again unless you tell me were you transform naruto?".grayfia said with emotionless face

**A.N**

**ONCE AGAIN i apology for any maistakes**

**In first chapter i got positive reveiws thanks a lot guys**

**Dingo_882 thanks for the advice bro i will try to apply it on my story.**

**Ultrachols: soory bro can't do it**

**Bjjf691:****we will see how story goes if they fit thenwhy not but if they don't then sorry**

**bloodbrother18: some of them will be some maight not.**

**Naruto current harm: Grayfia.**

**next update will be on 22 aug 2019**

** bye~~~bye**


	3. The Goal( or impossible hope?)

Hello every one My name is Asad.

This chapter is smaller than other but in two days there will be 5k chapter

Naruto: 3 girls from naruto , 6 girls from dxd, and 1 girl from akame ga kill.

first vote your 3 nomines for harem of naruto verse,

Current harem:Grayfia

Disclimer":;**_ I dont own any of these anime._**

**_Let begin_**

**After two days**

Grayfia is sitting in balkany of naruto room you can see tear

dry in her eyes she was very depressed her "why? why? grayfia sobbed. "" why mauo take only person i love?. What are my mistakes?.why you have punish me this way?. you could just kill me?. and end my suffering?. But not you are enjoying my suffering don"t you. You just love to make me suffer. grayfia said to her self.

Then she look in side the room there was a small bed which was fancy. There was small fluuffy fox toy which naruto love the most. some time she feels jelouse of fox toy because naruto play with it most. she only want him for her self. she was thinking of her silver baby brother.she did not even notice the room open and sirzechs come in room. he was wearing black shirt and blue jeans . "Grayfia your father told us were he send naruto" sirzechs said. he was sad for her lose but he was happy at the same time because now he has more chance to win her. That little brother was his only rival for grayfia love_(But if i some how find him first. i will give him to her and she will so impressed with me she will insetintly fall for me. yeah now that's a soild plan. Now to some how find him and she will be mine)_ sirzechs thinks.

When grayfia hear that her father finally give her brother location her face was brain was spilt with hope and fear. will she reach him today?.Or will he be in some place that are so far that she will not even reach him?

"ok. please tell me its good news?.grayfia Questuon with hope on her beautiful face

" No. its not good news he sends naruto to another dimension"sirzechs said with low vice

grayfia heart was broken another dimension ." but. How? there will be some way to reach him. I don't want him to live without me more than he has"grayfia said.fresh tear were falling from her eyes

"No. we don't know which dimension he is send. they sacrified nine devils to send him there. and your father just die from a death trap that was on his body"sirzechs said.

Grayfia was like her heart beating suddenly slow and she faint .

Sirzechs sees that grayfia suddenly faint from shock and sorrow he was hurt to see her in this state . He gently take her in his arm and take her to hospitle.

**After Two days.**

Grayfia slowly waken up from her sleep . when her vision clear she see she was in a room with white roof and walls this only mean one thing she was in hospitle. Then her brother and all that happend before return to her mind. fresh tear was leaking from her eyes.

she was thinking(_ how will he be? will he able to live in other dimension?.)_

Then the door of her room open and serafall comes in she was looking preaty but in serafall mind(_ what sirzechs see in this bitch? he should love me instead)._

she was also sad for her. because she lost her brother

"How are you feeling ?"serafall said.

"like a fish without water. like the person with nothing to live for"grayfia said in dead tone. there were tear felling from her eyes but her face dose not show any emotion.

serafall hears that she decide to tell her there is a way" grayfia there is a possibilty for you to reach your brother . because great red and ophis can travel through dimension you could know how to travel if you beat one of them"serafall said

so there is still hope huh. well then i will just become strong enough to defeat them.

From now on no one will stop me before i reach naruto , thats a promise of life time.

She just found her goal.

**A.N**

**i was gone for my cousin marriage for past five days.**

**sorry for small update.**

**please vote your three girls from naruto**

**please forgive me for any mistake and not for answering your reviwes**

**bye~~~~bye**


	4. Grayfia lucifer

Hi the name is Asad .

Please forgive me for any mistakes in story.

because it my fourth language. i am still learning it.

**please vote for any three girls of naruto verse you want in his harem.****Disclimar:I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME .**

**LET'S BEGIN THE STORY.**

today was important day in underworld.because the battle for lucifer will happens today. The stadium was jamp packed.

There were nobles, high class devils, hiress of families and low class devil.Every one was egar to this battle happen.

Serafall was sitting with her mother and father lady and lord sitri. She was in deep thought what happened 4 months earlier.

(**_FLASH BACK 4 MOTHS AGO)._**

_After serafall done telling grayfia her only and impsible hope of finding her brother. before grayfia can answer her choise the door of room opened and Sirzechs gremory came in. Serafall was silitly blushing because in her eyes he was looking god amoung other devils. but grayfia was fuming in her mind. She was already depressed with her brother gone but Now this Nonsense gremory had came to make her day even worse than before because like always he was looking her with lustful eyes. And like she was some piece of meat. and like she was his reward or prize to win not a person._

_Serafall notice the change in grayfia mood the depressed mood was now turn into emotionless mood and she was looking to sirzechs with blank face "What do you want?".grayfia said. with bit of anger in her voice ._

_Sirzechs gremory was tall red hair man with cute face and built body . When he came to room he saw grayfia depressed face but she control her emotion when he come in. She was very strong and yet beautiful perfect for his queen chess piece . In his head( Now she will hug me and cry for bring her brother back and i will comfort her and promise to bring him back if she become my queen. and then shewill be mine and may be may be after 4 centuries i will look for him. he he he). but he was not expecting this question. He was silitly taken back by her cold tone but compose him self " Why ofcourse i am here to visit how are you my beloved grayfia- chan".he said with cheerful smile ._

_grayfia hear's that and her anger raises her face was still blank but her eye was twicting ._

_" Go fuck your self gremory. You don't have any thing to be here and fuck off already don't your mom and dad did'nt teach you when one say no its mean no you bullshit".grayfia shout and with every word she was losing her control over her emotion_

_Serafall was angry at grayfia for saying these things to sirzechs but was mostly relief because grayfia reject him again and she has still chance to be with him._

_Sirzechs on the other hand was feurious he was not expecting this answer" grayfia this is no way to talk to your future husband."sirzechs said with bit anger in his voice._

_When serafall hear that she was feelling like her heart was stabed with rusty knief again and again._

_Grayfia was more furious that dickhead what happened to his mind did he finally lost his mind.because why would she want to marry him." My~My gremory why in hell i would marry you"_ grayfia said. with anger and confused tone.

" why ofcourse you want to find your brother?. then you will need my help because i am storngest devil and will become lucifer so i can stop you for looking for him?. The only choise you have is to become my queen and i will find him for you"sirzechs said with smug tone and was smriking

_Grayfia hear what was sirzechs saying inside she was like burning volcano but outside she was clam " The strongest devil huh. but you do know that as long any lucifer or lucifuge remain alive you can't become lucifer but i you are stronger than lucifuge than you can become one. but you and i know who is stornger between us ".grayfia said._

_"then i challenge you to battle for lucifer thron . but i you loss you will become my queen. The battle will happen 4 months from now" sirzechs said_

_"i accept your challenge but i you lose you will never ask me for marry or become your queen and you will stop chasing me" grayfia said_

_" ready to become my queen"he said._

_" only in your fucking mind"grayfia replyed_

_sirzechs leave the room_ with anger on his face.

_serafall was worried because if grayfia lose than there is nothing she can do and he will marry grayfia ._

_grayfia looked to serafall "don't worry i will not lose to him " grayfia said.)_

**_(present time)_**

The announcer said are you ready for watching the battle of life time.

Now first here comes the pride of underworld, the saviour of underworl and slayer of lucifer **( Here comes Sirzechs gremory and mostlikely the new lucifer.)**he announced.

A young man teleport to the stadium He was tall. with red hair.beautiful face and built body. He was wearing blue and golden battle armor and looking comfertable.and confidence.

"and his opponent the demon of annihilation **Grayfia lucifuge" **the announcer said.

Grayfia walk from door near one end of stadium she was wearning orange and silver battle armor.

Every devil was looking at her like piece of meat . she was very defination of beauty.Sirzechs was dreaming that she will be her and no one take what is his.

Grayfia was wearing orange and silver colors because naruto hair was silver and he was always happy around orange colors toys. This was her promise to him that she was only his and even deminsion can't change her mind.

"you should give up and become queen and save your self from trouble of losing" sirzechs said.

"let begin or are you afraid to lose, sirzechs"grayfia said

Now the judje of this match will ajuka

Ajuka said* lets begin the fight*

Grayfia was standing in her position waiting for sirzechs to make move and he did that. First he trun to his original form he was looking like a demon. he charge his power of destruction and send it to grayfia . she doge it with ease. he repeat it again she doge it again and again with ease." are you done one trick pone " grayfia said with moking tone

"you should stop dojing and start fightining bitch"sirzechs said he was very angry.

Sirzechs open his wings and fly toward grayfia to start hand to hand fight.

when he reach near her grayfia she dissaper and next second sirzechs was flying backward. He stopped when hit the stadium wall. He was shaken to core with that punch. when he stand his chest was bleeding .He now know that he does'nt stand a chance against her so he try to play mind games.

"You will never find your brother without my help.You need me or that dog brother of your will be forever gone."sirzechs said

Grayfia was about to end the fight and wants to restart training to become strong to beat great red and then find away to reach her brother . but then sirzechs said some thing that stopped her in her track._( what did he say? my brother is dog. and i will never find him )_.

grayfia was now seeing red how** dare he say her naruto is a dog and she will never find him..**

sirzechs seeing grayfia stopped in track was happy and mently celebrating but then like a gaint mountain of killing intent was upon him. He was shaking like leaf in wind. He know he has awaken the sleeping lioness. If he sirvive it would be mircle.

**(In stand of battle arena).**

**The nobles.** they wants that sirzechs become lucifer rather than traitor bitch. but was shock to see her toying with sirzechs. When they saw she stoped at sirzechs question .They thought they found her weakness but all of sudden they were shaking like leaf. and today they learn a lesson. **Never bad mouth grayfia brother. I you wants to live.**

**(With sirzechs family and friends).**

**They** saw how grayfia was toying with sirzechs but when he bad mouth naruto they know he dig is grave him self.

Most worried was serafall because she know grayfia will now try to kill him."

**BACK IN ARENA**

Grayfia power was constantly increasing her silver hair was flying and her eyes were blood red (**A.N like kushina when she is angry with red eyes and silver hair).**

"you said naruto is dog?. my naruto a dog and i will never see him again"grayfia said.For first time she was showing emotion to others.

she through powerful ice magic to sirzechs which he does'nt dogde because of fear and his left arm was know missing from his body . He was totaly bloody mess blood was leaking from his whole body. He was lying face first on shattered ground . but still was breathing when grayfia start to walk towards him.With all his power he some make himself like dog and start beging" Please forgive (he said again and again ). Naruto is not dog iam dog. please spear my life. I give up . I lost the match"sirzechs begged.

to him it was like worest nightmare.

Grayfia was about to finish him despite his begging for forgivness then serafall apear next to him and was protecting him with her body.

"Serafall please step a side or you will be dead with him" grayfia said.

Serafall does't step a side and was still protecting sirzechs "grayfia the match is over. please forgive him. I can't step to side because **I love him.** like you love naruto will you leave him like that?. please forgive him for our friendship sake" serafall begged but when she see grayfia was about to attack she begged again" please forgive us for naruto sake. I you love him than you will forgive us".

When grayfia hears that she stop her attack" i forgive you" with that said she telport away to lucifer chair and sit on chair.

**In stands**

the nobles and all the crowd was on their feet with fear and was claping

**That was the day after which underworld become more peaceful place then haven.**

**After 3 year the day of sirzechs marriage.**

today was marriage of serafall sitri and sirzechs leviathan **(A.N sirzechs will be leviathan and serafall will be his queen).**

Grayfia was watching as they kissed each other to compelet marriage. She thought what happened after that fight.

**A.N**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKE AND ANY ONE WANTS TO BE MY BETA READER PLEASE DO.**

**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVIOURTE GIRLS FOR NARUTO HAREM ANY THREE ..**


	5. the strongest being

**Hi my name is Asad. please any one wants to become my beta reader.**

**I apologize for any mistake.**

**Naruto current harem:1 Grayfia, piece:queen**

**2 Hinata: piece :?**

**Disclimar: I don't own any anime.**

**Let Begin;:****(flash back 3 years ago).**

Grayfia just come from meeting with nobles and 34 families head. They wants to know did she plan to attack heaven or not because with her they can win against Angels and fallen angles. but she shut them up With A Big NO. she want peace with every faction.

(_They are really big ideats)._she thought.

It has been 3 months since her fight with sirzechs and her becoming lucifer . She was now Grayfia lucifer.

She was sitting in her chair doing paper work when her secetary came in and said some one wants to meet you.

"let them come in"grayfia odered

"yes, Master"she said. and dissapears

Her guests were serafall and sirzechs . serafall was looking happer than ever and was looking at grayfia with thankful smile.

sirzechs was looking anywere but grayfia embressment was on his face his arm was heal due to phenix tears.

It was three days since he became the leviathan and serafall becomes his queen. that match not only injured but

also damge his mind he was afraid to even talk to anyone but serafall save him and help in his recovrey.

"Hey ! grayfia how are you? serafall said with smile on her face. she was wearing black and blue dress.

"I am fine. What are you doing here?. something you need? Or you want help from me?.because you don't come to pay visit often"grayfia said

Serafall look to her left and and move sirzechs forward. He slowly move forward."He has something to say?"serafall said to grayfia.

Grayfia narrow her eyes at sirzechs "If you want me to become your wife or servent then get **the Hell Out Of Here? Do you understand " **Grayfia shout.

(_in grayfia mind she think he and serafall was here to force or convince her to became his wife)sirzechs thought._

"i ... am sorry and i apologize for disrespecting your brother and forcing my self on you. I should have respect your choise. i am sorry again"sirzechs said.

sirzechs was now bowing his head and tears of regert was falling from his eyes.

Grayfia was still angry at him but she thought to give him one chance."i can't forgive you now but you will have to earn my forgivness by your actions" grayfia said .

sirzechs look up " Thank you and you will not regret giving me chance" sirzechs said.

serafall was looking at the scene with smile on her face. after that fight every thing change in her life for better.

"grayfia dont you want your evil pieces"serafall said.

"No, i will not become king"grayfia said

"ohh! alright than let go sirzechs .and remember to call us when ever you need help ja~ny"serafall said and leave the office with sirzechs.).

**Present time **

Both serafall and sirzechs come to her" congragulate you to . You guys look great" grayfia said. with emotionless face.

" Thank you. grayfia . can you atleast smile once for me? or you don't know how to smile"serafall said cheekly.

"No, thanks i can still smile but there is no reason to smile" grayfia said

sirzechs take serafall hand in his hand lead her away from grayfia.

grayfia looked at them and thought(_ in past copule of days she was having a dream of her and naruto wedding but in between comes the old lucifer and take naruto away from her)._

_"_no, one can takes what is mine" grayfia said to her self.

**After 3 hunderd years later**

we see a women who has silver long hair and silver eyes and beautiful body was fightining a dragon. it was not some lonely dragon this dragon was her last opsticle to reach her brother the dragon was** great red or dragon god of dream.** he was strongest being in this universe but grayfia was fighting him on equal ground the fight has last 6 days and now they are at there last leg.

Far to side a young child was watching them fight but don't think she is some helpless child. she was third strongest being the infinte dragon god ophis.She was second strongest but grayfia defeat her.

"you will lose today red baka" grayfia said to great red. who got angry at insult and charge his strongest fire to burn her to ash.

grayfia look at red baka and she prepare her strongest ice attack that can froze whole world.

when both attack collied there were shockwaves every were if they were not in deminsonal gape this attack whould have destroyed earth.

when the smoke finish they were both fainted by using all there power. ophis look at them and said "again? really its draw again? it there 31 draw and 4 win to great red"

**After some hours**

grayfia slowly wake up and see she was in her bed. on aside table there was picture of naruto smiling. she took the frame and smile at picture of her naruto in past 3 hundered years a lot has been changed but to her only thing matter is to reach her brother. all of sudden infront of her the magic circle of lucifuge open and a young boy of like 13 years come out...

**A.N**

**I appology for any mistake .**

**please vote for your two wanted girls in naruto harem from naruto verse this is your last chance**

**Current harem:grayfia and hinata.**

**good bye~~~~~~**


	6. Naruto life

Hello guys i am asad. i apologize for any mistake.

current harem: Grayfia. piece :Queen.

Hinata. piece :?

kushina. piece: Knight

Tsunade: Rook.

Rias gremory.

sorry guys that some of your favuriote characters were not inculde in harem.

1st was kushina and 2nd was tsunade.

mei and shion, kurenai was closest to them but will not be include naruto verse girls are final and will not be changed.

please vote for 4 dxd verse girls you want in naruto harem.

grayfia and rias is already include.

Disclimer:

i don't own any anime.

let start.

Naruto verse.

we see a young silver hair boy was sitting on large mountain facing the city. His silver hair was spikey and was moving in cold air. His face was thin and body was like a swimmer. He was wearing silver shirt and blue ninja anbu pants. But most importantly he was crying for three days . finally he know the truth . The seal that was surpassing his poteinal was lifted from him . Also finally he know who was his family and who was his enemey.

**Flash back 3 days ago.**Naruto was sleeping in his bed when a cold water sprayed at face wake him up. He quickly jump out of bed but lost his balance and hit floor face first.

He slowly get up from his floor and look around the room to find the person who wake him up? But there was no one . He took deep breath and" come on out kushi i know your here" naruto said.

In blink of an eye he was engulfe with hug by female on his back side. Naruto was blushing becuse of breast touching his back side" He~y naru-k~un how are you" kushi said teasingly.

"I was doing great till you come to destroy my beauty sleep" naruto said. He pull him self out of hug and turn around . His blushing gone skyrocket his whole body was turning red because in front of him was women no a godess . She has bright long red hair. Cute face and beautiful body that every shinobi girl and women wants. She was now wearing only her undergarments and was looking at naruto with sexy pose. suddenly smoke pop around kushi and now she was wearing stranded anbu uniform with Fox mask.

"That was not cool kushi, anyway why are you here? its not that i don't like your company but you don't usually come ?" Naruto said.

kushi stop laughing and said well its your last day in acdemy and today is your final exam but most importantly only five minutes remaining till exam starts.

Naruto face was pale and he panicked and start run to wear his regular cloths and go to acdemy in one minute he was out of door" good luck "kushi said and kiss him on cheek and left with great speed jumping over buildings and gone . Naruto was blushing his whole body was red and he was rubbing hand on place which she kiss than he remember and start runing at full speed to acdemy. When naruto reach acdemy his name was called again " Naruto uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki" His teacher said. Naruto quickly come in said sorry to teacher and sit in his usuall place it was near window at back end of class. First was written test in which naruto just got passing marks . Then the weapon throwing test and then hand to hand combort naruto pass all test . but just bearly. Now was final test ninjutsu. shadow clone jutsu . Naruto once again failed in that test and failed to become shinobi for third successive year.He was now sitting under the tree and cursing shadow clone jutsu and his own weakness. His eyes were wet . All the children families were here but not his because he did not even know them. Then his teacher mizuki come and tell him that he should not be depressed because he has surprize test for him. If he pass then he will become ninja. Naruto test was to stoll biggest scroll from hokage office.

Naruto now was runing full speed away from hokage office after stealing the biggest scroll. He stoped at place which mizuki told him now there was three hours left for mizuki come and test him he had to learn at least one jutsu from scroll. Naruto open the scroll and see there were a lot of jutsu but shadow clone jutsu was first he start to learn . He learn it on his second try.He read the jutsu detail and come to know if clone pop up the momories will come back to original and they were solid. He was looking at scroll when a small scroll fell from it . He was now trying to open scroll when his finger cut with sharp object on scroll and when the blood fell the scroll open" what the hell?" naruto said to him self.

When the scroll open there was two thing in it one was letter and other was a paper with worried deszine still it felt familier. On letter there was written for Naruto Lucifuge . Naruto was confused " is this for me?" naruto said.

He than open this letter and begin to read it

**_letter begin_**

**_Dear son._**

**_My name is taki lucifuge and i am your father . I am lucifer servent and we lucifuge has duty to serve lucifer . You see son we are devil not evil . we look just like human but with wings. You see naruto when you read this letter than you will be far from home in another diemenstion because lucifer want to kill you but i convinced him . to spear you and sent you to another world._**

**_Because your big sister betryed him and help anti satan faction to win war.Oww don't think she is bitch because our side was doing wrong thing and she help them to stop us. because she love you the most. and when she know your not here she will kill me. But don't hate her to your sister your are only thing that matter...,..,.,..._**

**_... And your devils blood is sealed you can unlock it by put some blood on your left eye . And that paper with letter is your only way to go back to your sister.Its a flyer that will teleport you to grayfia._**

**_and know we love you . and your sister lovev you the most_**

**_good bye son. please forgive me but it was only way to save you ._**

**_your father._**

when naruto finished the letter.

He was crying because his mother and father is dead . but also happy because they love him. He wad most happy because he has a sister alive and she love him the most. His father also tells him about every thing in his world. also explain him devil socity and how they work. Naruto cut his finger with kunai and place it upon his left eye. after three second . a lot of power rushed in his body and naruto fell on ground face first." Well. that's hurt"naruto said to himself.

Naruto stand from ground and he feels more powerful than ever. Naruto gather the things in small scroll and place it in his jacket inner pocket.

He was now feeling reaveled . He can see clearly in night.

He was waitting for mizuki when iruka sensei comes. "What the hell were you thinking?To steal the forbidden scroll. why do you need it"iruka said. He was looking very angry

"but mizuki said that he will pass me if i stoll the scroll" naruto said.

but before iruka can answer he was stabbed in back by mizuki iruka fell to ground. "Give me this scroll you demon."mizuki said

naruto was scare" No"naruto said fearfully.

They were in middle of night in dark trees

"you know the villgers hate you because of the fourth hokage seal nine tail fox in you" mizuki said darkly. and when he saw naruto was not payying him attencion he quickly sttabed him in stomach. Naruto fell to ground bloodly.

**A.N**

**Please forgive me for any mistakes.**

**also vote for any four dxd girls you like in naruto harem.**

**current harem : Grayfia. Hinata. Tsunade. kushina and rias.**

**bye~~~~bye**


	7. The truth

Hi My name is Asad.

Sorry for any grammer mistake because english is my fourth language.

As for harem current. Grayfia: Hinata: Tsunade: Kushina: Rias

Harem voting result

Akeno - 11

kuroka - 7

yasaka- 5

Rossiwiesse - 3

Xenovia - 3

Sona - 2

Gabriel - 2

Asia- 2

Irina- 2

Tiamat- 1

Tsubaki- 1

you can vote any your four dxd female you want in naruto harem.

**Disclamir: I don't own any anime.**

**let start.**

when naruto woke up he was in water. " So, He throw me in gutter that's new" naruto said bitterly

He looks around and see only darkness only light was coming from front. He start to walk toward the light.

When he reach the end of gutter or he thought it was gutter. He saw a gaint cage holding Fox. But it wasn't a normal fox it was nine tail beast that destroy half of konoha twelve year ago. And was then sealed in him.

**"Finally , You come to meet me kit" k****yuubi said.**

**naruto was backing from cage i**n fear . He thought so kyuubi really was sealed in him

. That bastered fourth hokage . why him he could choose any one?.

Naruto try to calm him self and try to look brave " what do you want" naruto questions

**kyuubi looked naruto in eyes " don't fear kit. i will never harm you" kyuubi said.**

Naruto was trying to know. what was kyuubi game?. was it was playing inocent? because naruto did'nt see any negative feeling toward himself from naruto. because it was like gift he can sense negative emotion. " why would i trust you" naruto said.

**Kyuubi looked at naruto and shrink in size after shrinking. she has smug look on her face" see something you like " kyuubi said.**

When kyuubi start shrinking naruto thought kyuubi will attack him but after shrinking naruto saw an angle she was very defination of beautiful. she has crimson hair, red eye, cute face and a bountyful body that every woman and men dream of.

" w...what is this kyuubi change to your original form and don't think i will fall for this illusion" naruto said.

**Kyuubi looked amused at naruto demaned" this is my human form kit. come here i want to show you some thing . don't worry i will never harm you" kyuubi said.**

Naruto fearfully got near to cage and come face to face with kyuubi. Naruto thought what will kyuubi do?. will she eat me? or kill me before i can say anything? etc

"What do you me to see?" naruto questioned

**kyuubi looked pained at naruto fear but din't say anything because she come love him as mother. " well! i want to show you some memories " kyuubi said.**

**Flash back 12 years ago**

_Naruto see kyuubi standing in its full glory . The village of hidden in leaf was burning. Kyuubi was fightining fourth hokage minato namikaze along side him was fighting red hear women.She was holding kyuubi with her chains . Minato was doning some hand seals when all of sudden some kind of portal opens and a cute baby comes out with a letter and a bag. minato sense unique power from boy. First he thought of sealing kyuubi in kushina but now he will seal it in this boy . he was baby and can become perpect wapeon for __konoha . He take the baby and place him infront of himself and finish the jutsu there was loud thunder roar and kyuubi was ripped from its body and start getting in naruto tiny body. the red energy was gone after three mintues .The fourth hokage was laying near the baby dead. But has a big smile on his face. Then Third hokage came and looked at minato and then baby. He knew what minato did?. Now this boy will be the **perfect wapeon . **he look around and see a latter and a bag laying beside the boy. He took the letter and bag and seal it in his sealing scroll._

_After that he looked up in sky and said that" today is the day after that history of shinobi will change and konoha will become element nation. whole like an empire.And this boy will be our army killer" third hokage say's with little laugh._

**_Flash back ends._**

Naruto looked at kyuubi with red eyes and tears leaking from it.So he was just a wapeon not a person. only used as wapeon.

"t..thank's kyuubi for showing me the truth about this village people and there true agenda" naruto thanks kyuubi.

**"No need to cry kit.There are still people who cear about you and some also love you" kyuubi said to naruto in gentle voice.**Naruto was looking at kyuubi with are you stupid look." whaaat? i know the ichikarue father and son cear for me but that's it.anko some time give me money and kushina look for me when she is not on mission but that's happen like 2 or 4 in six months. she is always on mission. Now i know why she is all the time on mission so she can't take cear of me. And who would ever love me. sakura is not . so who love me" Naruto questioned kyuubi. with soabing

**kyuubi looked at naruto with love and goes outside of cage to hug him. " why love you. well i love you as my on kit. and there are people who love you like your sister grayfia. from letter it looked like she was going to marry you. hehehe. and there is hinata you know in your class always trying to get your attention but you always ignor her. she even try to help you when people was abusing you but her guards will always stop her and some time she would come to see you train but is to shy to aproch you because you DUMASS would not even looked at her when you are in your class. you know the green woalt and green gogales is her gifts for you which she left on door for you.on your birthdays some other toys also. So see you are just idiot to notice her" Kyuubi tells naruto who was still hugging her and soabing.****kyuubi also show him memory of hinata .**naruto was soabing because some one loved him. like for real? why would she love me? then there is sister grayfia who also love me. and kyuubi said she loved him as a kit. does that mean she loves him as mother? naruto looked at kyuubi with hope in his eyes" so, does that make you my mother?" naruto questioned

**"ofcourse naruto i am your mother" kyuubi said inside she was doing victory dance**naruto hug kyuubi even more and start saying i have a mother again and again.

**kyuubi was hugging naruto back. after some time kyuubi push naruto apart and kiss him on forehead . "you know you can go to your sister right now"." with that telportion paper your father left for you".**Naruto looked at kyuubi with blush because of kiss."no. mother i will go to her after 7 months in mean time i will become strong so she will be proud of me."naruto said with serious vioce.he will become strong so she can be proud of him.

**"Naruto i lift the seals which were surpasesing your devil hertiage you will have your full power".****kyuubi said.**

**A.N**

sorry guys for delay. you see after last update i was gone to another city for playing football two weeks we were there and lose semifinal on pleanties . we were playing at national level school compition after that my engagment was on 7 oct of this month so i was very busy but now updates will come once a week but upto 6k words.

please vote for your choosen girls from dxd


	8. AN

AN: sorry guys for not updating this fanfiction for about 2 months well first month i have exam and just after exam 2 days later my grandmother died and since then i am not able to write this story because i just can't write in this mindset so now after a month i am little better but when you lose someone important it's hurts really hurts so i will re updating this story in 1 week or so. Again sorry for not informing you guys but In that time i just can't write

Good bye for now


End file.
